Akira: The Unholy Ashikabi
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: Akira Sagara is the best friend of Takehito Asama, as well as a Muay Thai and Karate practitioner. He started the reactions of most of the members of the Disciplinary Squad: Matsu,Karasuba, Yume, along with Akitsu and later others. He got imprisoned by a Yuki-onna and then found a great BUT UNHOLY power. With it he became stronger and was able to translate sekerei text
1. Chapter 1

_**Akira: The Unholy Ashikabi**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sekerie and ALL of its characters are owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. However I do own my OC: Akira Asama- Takehito's best friend, Miya's soon to be ken do or sword practicing buddy and Minato and Yukari's godfather. Plus I have changed the pairings and taken Matsu, Kazehana and Tsukiumi out of Minato's sekerie as they were there before he was born and my philosophy welcomes no cougars or milfs or pedophiles. However Kochou will replace the role of Matsu in the intelligence Field and Haihane will replace the perverted part, Kaho will take the role of Kazehana, Taki will take the possessive role of I believe Minato does not deserve Minaka as his father but someone much better and just as smart, with a much more sense of moral and thus he will be the son of Miya and Takehito. Plus PLASE read and review my MickDunD's stories especially his "Organized Chaos" and "Organized Chaos:Rewrite". He is helping me with this fic and is my beta reader. **_

_**{This is mental communication between bonded mates}**_

'_**This is sarcastic speech'**_

"**This is normal speech"**

'**This is mental thought'**

_**\This is flashback\**_

_**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**_

**CHAPTER 1: A strange Unholy Power. Minaka's Questions. Welcome To The Ranks Of MBI, Akira Sagara!**

Akira Sagara was a man of high moral and had noble philosophies like no other, other than his best friend: Takehito Asama. Akira was a follower and practitioner of Muay Thai, Karate and ken do. He had an impressive and aesthetically well defined and proportional pleasing physique, which attracted MANY women. However they were all turned down as Akira knew that those women only were interested in him because of his physique and not his character and personality. Akira was an archaeologist, graduating from Tokyo University, or commonly known as Teito.U at 18 years of age, five years ago along with his buddies: Takehito Asama and Hiroto Minaka. He and Takehito had another close friend by the name of Seiyo Kaoru.

One day he decided to give his best friend a visit and to the woman who he had fallen in love with. Akira was very happy for his best friend. He wore his MBI visitors card and entered the building. MBI was the leading conglomerate in Japan now. It started about four years ago by Minaka Takami sahashi and Takehito Asama. It started as a pharmaceutical company and Takami was the head analyst.

Akira went to the reception desk and asked to know where Takehito Asama was. Then came a VERY beautiful fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built, who sported a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She had brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair was hime-styled; it had short bangs, chin-length strands surrounded her head and framed her face, a single antenna-like strand hanged just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. She approached him and said to follow her. Akira was mesmerized by her beauty and wanted to know her better to see if they suited each other. Yume had a feeling that she was being watched with focus. Her sekerei heart was beating very fast, but she didn't want this man to be burdened by being in the sekerei plan without knowing anything about it. They entered the lab and Akira was shocked but had a glint mischief after seeing a woman, a pregnant woman, presumably Miya lying down on a metal platform and his brother smiling at her. The two were gazing lovingly at each other and didn't notice the two newcomers.

"Uhm, Yume-San I think we should leave them be and not interrupt their loving gaze." Akira stated to Yume .

"Uhm, you are right Akira-San." Yume said with a smile. This made the other people in the room look away from each other in a blush.

"Akira, what a pleasant surprise. Have you come to visit your old best friend, and after such a long time. I thought you forgot about me. Ha ha just kidding." Takehito said with a smile. Miya also looked at Akira after learning that this man was Takehito's best friend: whom she had heard about a lot.

"Well Taka, yes I have indeed. Plus I came to see your fiancee as well." He said with a smirk. This made Miya blush and look at her ashikabi in joy and surprise, while having a pink tint on her face. Takehito had the same tint as well. Then his best friend became the victim of Takehito's infamous Hanya(demon)-mask "Sorry, I thought you already proposed. He-he, my bad." Akira stated apologetically while rubbing the back of his head.

Akira placed the big lunch of Thai fried riced and Thai red curry, which he made on the table and began to converse with his brother after greeting Miya and apologizing to her because of his assumption. Miya laughed or giggled and said that there was no need to do so. Yume had called her older sister to come outside.

"Miya nee, I think I have been reacting to Akira-san. What should I do? Should I wait and get to know him better or approach him now. I think he would find it odd for having feelings about him without even knowing him." Yume confessed,

Miya had a genuine smile on her face and said "Without knowing him, you guessed his thought pattern right. I learnt from Takehito, about how Akira-kun was always chased by lewd women due to his looks and physique. Takehito was sad that Akira had to disguise himself by wearing glasses and constrictive and less revealing clothes. As he always practices Martial Arts wearing sleeveless gi. Try to get to know him better. Because a bond between us sekerei and our ashikabi is sacred, based on pure love, devotion and adoration. Now let us see if my Takehito was correct about Akira's cooking skills or was he just over exaggerating" Miya stated after patting her fellow younger sister's head.

It turned out that Akira's cooking skills were even better than Yume's cooking and was on per with that of Miya. After lunch and conversing a bit, Akira was going to leave as Takehito had some other work. As he was about to leave, he was halted by Yume.

"Uhm, Akira-san. Your cooking was very tasty and thank you very much for sharing your food with me, especially as you had made this lunch intended for three people. I would lo..like to cook for you as a show of appreciation to your kindness" A blushing Yume stated.

"Please, you don't have to. You are not obligated to do anything as your smile and compliment was heartily appreciated. However if you insist, I would be VERY happy to taste your cooking." Akira said also with a blush while gazing at Yume.

"So, it is a date then?" Yume asked with a deep blush as Akira was blushing even more and was asking whether a geeky man like himself would suit such a beautiful woman like Yume. Yume requested him not to doubt himself and Akira smiled. This was interrupted by a giggling Miya and smiling Takehito.

"Oh my! Are we interrupting, Akira-kun?" Miya asked giggling.

"Uhm, no Miya-san. You were n.." He stopped himself after noticing the ring on her finger and then looked at his brother, who smiled happily. "Well, you certainly did not Mrs. Miya Asama and I am very happy for your union with my best buddy. Please Take care of him and may you live a happy and content life in the Asama family." Akira smiled.

"Awe, thank you Akira-chan. Takehito and I were wondering if you could be our son Minato's godfather" Miya awed and said her request, to which he gladly accepted. He said his goodbyes and promised Yume that he will make good on her promise after returning from his ruin excavation in about five days.

The excavation was on an island which came afloat from the depth of the Pacific Ocean just like that of Kamikura Island. As he went inside the only cave on the island, barren of tress or life, morale broke. His fellow men heard whispers, voices that were not from anyone among them; yet when they looked around the lit cave area, nothing was there. Three men disappeared and then thee were two. He and his remaining companion were religious. They continued praying but their prayers were in vain as a figure came out literally out of the shadows. A figure of an pure white skinned tall buxom woman with violet hair reaching her upper back.

"My, you two are full of energy and especially you with the more muscular look. Your souls and bodies will be mine to do whatever I please and you two will watch as I drain ALL the life energies out off your friends. Ha Ha Ha!" The figure laughed in a sadistic way as holy water was thrown at her and Akira's companion was holding a cross. This irritated her as her fair olive skin was burned a BIT. "You however will die now and painfully. Rah!" She screamed as Akira went to protect his shaking companion but her hands stopped and his friend was impaled from an icicle, while he remained unscratched.

"Who are you and what are you? And WHY are you doing this?" Akira questioned in grief and anger for losing his companions, in sadness for not being able to defend them or himself.

She smiled and said "I am a VERY sadistic and lewd being, a demoness, a succubus and as well as a Yuki-onna. I am doing all this as I can and because I want to. I have been imprisoned here for many centuries and am bored and unsatisfied. I require seeing pain, sadness, and consuming or draining semen, sweat, saliva, souls and blood for satiating my lust and power. I am known as Yukiko. I am giving you a chance to run and find any of your remaining companions. If you are unable to do so, then you will see as ll of your life energies are drained from you as you will become the slave of my desires and also kill your family and friends. Go now." She started chasing him as ran and began to look for his friends. After an hour Mara stated that the time was over and was going in for the kill very slowly, but after showing him his friends and devouring their life energies..

Akira began praying to Buddha as he was a Buddhist, however as he did so, Yukiko laughed and said it won't do him any good. Akira was a very good and holy man but his prayers were in vain. He then remembered from his christian friend, that God is true and the only one powerful enough to do anything right and if He is willing, you may be further rewarded in times of need. Akira abandoned his beliefs in Buddhism, but then a thought came to his mind that it was Buddhism that abandoned him.

He started praying to Jesus and God while pleading for forgiveness, mercy and protection. None came. He cried as visions of tortures came to mind and the looks of his loved ones, mainly his best friends: Seiyo and Takehito, Miya, Minato and Yume when they find him dead. A vision came of how they would be horrified when his body did them harm. He remembered about the Shinto gods and goddesses and began praying to all. As hope seemed lost, he felt a woman's warm touch and heard to call Futsu-Nushi. And soon later a way to attain help came, as well as help itself.

Akira was surprised to find a weapon's shaft. After touching it, a few words came to his min and he recited them while swinging the unknown weapon. Yukiko screamed and the cave caved in. He awoke not knowing how long he as out cold, but knowing that he had heard a mysterious voice. He took in his situation and saw that he was still in the cave, but the rocks were being removed from the outside. He saw his very worried older brother, running to him and enveloping him in a hug.

"Bro, did you know I was here?" Akira asked weakly.

"You hadn't returned in seven days. I do know that sometimes your projects take more time but not even any of your team members returned after the allotted time. Plus a few people, whom I know were feeling that you were in pain. Although I was worried, I could not tell that. You haven't eaten anything it seems. Come, a feast is being prepared. I will tend to your injuries, while you speak to Miya and Yume, who were VERY WORRIED. Takehito said with concern and slightly caressing his little brother's back and supporting him as few members of MBI came to assist him.

After Akira showered, and with his wounds treated, he was finishing his conversation with a very weeping Miya and Yume as well. She was being consoled by a few voices, which he did not know. They were also of concern.

On the jet ride back to Tokyo, Akira was asking how Takehito found the exact location. Takehito then started his explanation.

_**TOKYO, AT MBI**_

_**/Just after Akira left, two of Takehito's colleagues came running and panting. They were Yume and Miya's sekerei sisters. No. 2 Matsu: The Hentai Glasses and No.7 Akitsu: The Ice Sekerei asked where Akira was. They continued on to say that they began reacting when Takehito's brother entered the building. Several of the members of the Disciplinary Squad were reacting to him, it seemed.**_

_**On the final day of the excavation, Akitsu had an accident due to an over confident adjuster. She lost the ability to get winged by her ashikabi. The news broke her and as well as her released sekerei sisters. On the sixth day, Matsu, Yume and even No. 4 Karasuba: The Black Sekerei were feeling immense pain and were very worried. Karasuba tried her best not to show it though. Matsu went crazy and searched for Akira as Yume felt that their ashikabi was in deep peril. Takehito had gone himself to find and retrieve his brother. Yume went along with Takehito. **_

_**Two days later or a day and a half, they reached the island and Yume and the members of MBI began looking for Akira, when Yume felt Akira scream. She went to the cave entrance and was pushed by an immense force. She tried her best but the force retaliated and sent Yume into unconsciousness. She was later taken back to MBI. Takehito ordered to excavate through the other end and they were surprised at the numbers of boulders and rocks that were excavated. It just didn't seem to end.**_

_**Luckily the next day, they were able to completely dig through the cave and make an exit/**_

Akira was saddened to hear that Akitsu had an accident bu he was not informed of the details. He was happy that people other than Miya and Takehito cared for him. He was still kept out of the Sekerei plan as Takehito yet didn't inform him that he was a potential ashikabi. Takehito just said that some people felt something was wrong.

As Akira was supported by Takehito, they wee greeted by Miya, Yume, Matsu and Akira could see another woman looking at them from the distance, unnoticed by the others. That woman was The Black Sekerei: Karasuba. Akira thought of her as shy but he couldn't ponder long enough as he was being suffocated by the enormous boobs of Matsu and a bit of Yume's as well.

All the sekerei women surrounding him, except for Miya were reacting VERY deeply but they wanted to get to know him better, and also would loved it if he knew them better as well.

Akira was taken to a hospital currently being controlled by MBI. Takehito and Miya visited him while the others were back at MBI. Takehito said it would be better if Akira visited Akitsu later. Takehito was studying a writing, which was in sekerei. Akira asked to help and the three, yes even Akira himself were shocked to find Akira easily reading and translating the words.

This news reached Minaka's ears somehow and he came by to see Akira and offer him a job. He knew that several of the Disciplinary Squad members were reacting to Akira As well.

"It's good to finally meet you Akira-san, and after such a long time. I was hurt that you forgot to visit me and only visited Takehito. I heard that that you were able to translate a very delicate information. As such I am here to offer you a job as the translator in a scheme of mine, The will be able to work alongside you Takehito and I and it will be like the good old days of Teito.U, but only much better. Now then for the interview IF you are willing." The mad man Minaka stated as Akira nodded yes. "Very well then. First, if you were to hear that quite a few people were wishing for you to notice them and be their partner, would you accept? Secondly, if any of your partners were in trouble, but had enough pride to face the challenge alone, what would you do? Lastly if your new partners were in a life and death situation or a situation were they were in immense pain and longing, what would you do if the only way to cure them is for you to exchange DNA or bodily fluids and embrace, what would you do.? Answer please." Minaka FINALLY finished.

"Yes, I would accept them but I would like to know what do you mean by being partnered. Secondly, I would allow them to face the challenge alone but keep reminding them that if and when they would want my help I will be there. Furthermore if I see that they are in too much peril, I will intervene and try to help them with the best of my abilities. Lastly if I would have to give my blood then I will do so in a heartbeat. However why did you mention a kiss and bodily fluids in plural?" Akira asked the last part in a blush and confused look.

Minaka laughed and stated that Akira will be paid a VERY handsome salary and be one of the senior staff of MBI, as well as get to know the details in what Minaka meant. Minaka exited the room shouting out that a new age of gods will begin soon and lead by the the three geniuses of Tokyo.

Akira just stared at the former seat of the man and was happy to have a job working along with his buddies, being a godfather and as well as having women who cared for him. He knew that with their support he can withstand almost anything, and later fell a sleep. However, a nightmare would haunt him.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Akira: The Unholy Ashikabi**

**DISCLAIMER: Sekerie and ALL of its characters are owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. However I do own my OC: Akira Asama- Takehito's best friend ****and**** Minaka's close friend. brother, Miya's soon to be good ken do partner and Minato's godfather. Akira had graduated together with Takehito and Minaka, and the three were called the the three geniuses of Teito U. Plus I have changed the pairings and taken Matsu, Kazehana and Tsukiumi out of Minato's sekerie as they were there before he was born and my philosophy welcomes no cougars or milfs or pedophiles. However Kochou will replace the role of Matsu in the intelligence Field and Haihane will replace the perverted part, Kaho will take the role of Kazehana, Taki will take the possessive role. As I believe Minato does not deserve Minaka as his father but someone much better and just as smart, with a much more sense of moral and thus he will be the son of Miya and Takehito. Plus Please check out the fics of my buddy and beta reader MickDunD who is the author of Organized Chaos and Organized Chaos:Rewrite. Please check them out. They have Karasuba nd Yume as well.**

**{This is mental communication ****and/or sharing of dreams and visions ****between bonded mates}**

_'_**_This is sarcastic speech'_**

"**This is normal speech"**

'**This is mental thought'**

**_**\This is flashback\**_**

**_**/This is Dream/**_**

**THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

**CHAPTER ****2****: ****Nightmares send Akira To A Coma; While Torturous Memories Increases His Pain****!**** Yukiko Grips The fates of The Sekerei, Akira Dreams Of The Life of Another? **

**_/Akira found himself in an icy cave. He heard the humming of a beautiful voice. However he saw that it was none other than Yukiko. She smirked and caressed his cheek as he was pulled up by icy chains. Yukiko began to slice his chest but no blood came out, however Akira did begin to feel weak. He saw Yukiko's lips at his chest as she began sucking away what seemed to be his life energy, but she stopped as the area became submerged in darkness, no in black flames, as Yukiko was pushed away with lightning._**

**"****_You have been blessed by Futsu-Nushi as well? That general of Amaterasu will NOT interfere. Huh, wait it's not directly him, but oh I see. Well then, looks like an old slave of mine who imprisoned me is seeking revenge. Tell you what Akira, I will leave you with an info and a mark. The info is that the women: Miya, Yume, Matsu and the one you saw at a distance: Karasuba are known as sekerei. They form bonds with their ashikabis. And it seemed that destiny was cruel enough to put a block in your philosophy of having one eternal love, ha! They have been reacting to you and I want to have fun torturing you mentally. Why? Because I like to have honorable men like you as my play things. Your souls are so tasty and the make my very being quiver in ecstasy. It has been many centuries since my hunger and lust has been I WILL taste you soon. Now for my mark." Yukiko smirked as she formed an icy middle finger and kissed it, well more so like kissing and slurping at it. She then looked at Akira, who was in pain. " . .kun" and shot that spike at his chest BUT it didn't penetrate him, only it molded itself in him. _**

**_Akira felt immense pain and lost consciousness./_**

**Back in the hospital, Akira's heart rate monitor was going berserk and Takehito, Takami, Miya, Yume, Matsu, Akitsu rushed in seeing his body shaking and his heart rate going berserk. All his soon to be sekerei and Miya were worried DEEPLY as Takehito and Takami were calming trying to treat him. As Akitsu and Yume touched or tried to touch him, fire and electricity came out. This shocked the duo and both had the same thought.**

**'******What just happened? Why couldn't I touch Akira Kun/sama?' ******Thought Yume and Akitsu respectively. They tried to ponder more on the matter but a voice interrupted them. It was of woman but it spoke different words to each of them. **

**'Who are you? Why have you disrupted my thoughts?!' **questioned Akitsu to the voice. she heard the voice speak with empathy.

**' I am a woman of ice and snow as well. I too was cursed like you. My husband and eternal love caught the eyes of a demoness of fire and unless he succumbed to her wills, his soul burned. However he was faithful and devoted to me and I loved him for it. However each time I came close to him, I couldn't touch him to ease his pain and cool his body, nor could I make love to him. I was broken, till I decided to get stronger and banish that demoness for good. I fought with her and failed and instead of finishing me off, the bitch forced herself on my love. I had to see my love weep as he was being violated and hear him ask for my forgiveness even though there was no need for it, as he was not at fault. I became stronger and injured the demoness. However before I could finish her off, she in rage burnt my husband and killed him. I am afraid that you are a victim of such a curse and cannot flee from this cursed destiny unless you become stronger. I will help you, but you shouldn't speak of our conversation. My name is Yukiko my fair sister. Oh and you should try to keep Karasuba away from your love as she seeks his I'll. Till we meet face to face. '** The voice finished and left Akitsu wondering.

The voice then spoke to Yume, filling up her mind with lies and deceit as well. **'i am an emissary of fate just like you and have come to guide you. it was fate that made our conversation possible, however you shouldn't speak of this to anyone but your lover and your husband. The man you are crying for is your destined one, I can tell. you are unable to give him help because you have to reunite all the members of your kind with their destined ones. I will speak to you soon as fate has spoken so. Farewell my fellow sister of fate'. **The voice finished as Yume: The Sekerei Of Fate accepted.

**However, they did not know that the voice was' lying and the only reason the voice spoke was so because she wanted to use them in her scemes. Karasuba was also feeling strange and sexual urges came rushing through her core. She really wanted it but why now she did not know and she decided that she did not need an ashikabi and tried to withstand it. However Matsu was not affected when she heard a proposition. It was of all the sexual activities she could do with Akira. Being super smart and perverted, Matsu mad the voice flee in embarrassment with more lewd ideas of her own.**

****AT YUKIKO'S SNOW PALACE****

**She had a huge blush and was shocked at the ideas that Matsu shared with her. She was enraged that Matsu outwit her and decided to grip the fates of the first 9 sekerei. She tried it on Miya but noted that she had NO EFFECT whatsoever and Miya frightened her a bit. She contacted Minaka and proposed to make the sekerei game more interesting. Minaka agreed wholeheartedly. Yukiko smirked triumphantly and thought of the fun she would have.**

****BACK AT MBI HOSPITAL****

**It was found out that Akira went in a coma. Karasuba felt immense pain and grief, so did Matsu. A broken Kazehana was drinking after she got rejected by Minaka for Takami. Suddenly she felt immense pain wash over her and by instinct she rushed over Akira's room without knowing. Yume didn't dare to get near Akira as she saw Matsu hugging her and not get affected, nor as Kazehana rushed in and did the same. Karasuba also couldn't take it anymore and decided to walk in but as she saw Matsu and Kazehana hug Akira and going for the winging, rage consumed her. She wanted to kill Akira. Matsu and Kazehana got winged together. Kazehana, Yume, Miya, Akitsu protected Akira from a raging Karasuba. After Karasuba was dragged away by Miya, Minaka entered.**

**"****My my. Well no.3 it seems that you are quick to find someone else after your rejection. And it seems that No.2 is also winged. This is interesting and in good order. First No.1 Miya by Takehito and now No.s 2 and 3 by Akira. I wonder what will happen and I hope he awakes soon." Minaka said with real concern. This shocked everyone except for Takehito as he knew the immense bond his two friends shared.**

The next day as Akitsu, Yume and Karasuba kept their distances from Akira, Matsu and Kazehana stayed by their ashikabi. The felt him in pain and shared his memories. Unknowingly to them, Karasuba did as well.

**{Matsu and Kazehana found themselves inside a cave and felt Akira in pain but they unable to do anything as they were unable to do anything, not being able to move. They** saw a** figure of an pure white skinned tall buxom woman with violet hair reaching her upper back, grip Akira with her clawed fingers of ice. they saw Akira's blood come out as the woman tasted it. she began to unzip his pants as Akira protested and moved, trying to shake her. This made the woman angry but her eyes told she saw it as a challenge. The woman then showed a few men, who must have been Akira's companions. She later hit two of them with spikes made from ice and as they started to bleed, she liked and sucked them dry. She called one of the two remaining men and said him to please her. The man did so using his hands but the woman hit him and said he can only use his mouth. **

**The manslave did as he was ordered. The woman became bored as the man was not doing a good job. She then impaled him with ice shards. The last man did the same but was doing a better job and as such the woman kissed him. She started from his neck, slowly nibbling at the skin to his chest, slim abs and then his dick. However as she was tasting and pleasing the man, the hypnotized and pleasured man fell to his knees. The woman sucked out all his seamen and after consuming it, she kissed the man and he began to squirm and then fall. The body of the man seemed hollow as if missing something, it began to freeze up into ice.**

Matsu and Kazehana were appalled by the display but were slightly turned on. Karasuba watched interested seeing the blood shed of the impaled man.

**The woman then turned to Akira and said that she devoured their life energies and would do the same to him. **Matsu and Kazehana had eyes filled with hate, and even Karasuba.

**They watched helplessly as the woman of ice and snow torturing their beloved, and as blood dripped from Akira's wounded body, she liked and consumed them. She froze Akira's legs and undid his pants to reveal his manhood. Matsu, Kazehana and Karasuba were turned on and blushed. Yes even Karasuba but with a smirk. Akira began to weep as the woman began to give him a skillful handjob. Akira whispered apologies to his soon to be wife and mate and love. He cried out to the gods and goddesses to help retain his virtue as he wanted to have his first time with his mate and love. This angered the woman but touched the three sekerei. Akira's please were heard as he came across a massive sword like weapon and swing at the woman. A flash occurred and they were shown Akira engulfed in power, this made the woman flee. }**

Matsu and Kazehana awoke and touched their still virgin but manly and honorable ashikabi's cheeks. They were sad for his pain, angry at the bitch who caused it and happy because with they will take the virginity of their love and give their virginity to him.

Months passed and Matsu and Kazehana conversed with the still comatose Akira. They fed him and wated to know his view on their cooking, especially after he awoke and tasted their cooking again. Kazehana and Matsu were called to be on a mission, and asked Akitsu and Yume to watchover him, but they refused suffering. Karasuba sneaked in Akira's room and touched his cheek, slightly caressing it

"You are my ashikabi but have not winged me yet. I want to thank you for it but kill you at the same time. So you're a virgin, have a great physique and dick with a handsome face. It is easy to kill you now but it will be too easy and I want to have fun battling you with your new powers and as you are a skilled swordsman. " Karasuba spoke her wishes to the comatose Akira. She was then hit by strong lustful urges and the need to rape him. " However I can take your virginity before your winged sekerei but too bad for you as you won't feel it. Get ready to be my first and be honored that I will be your first." A reaction occurred as Akira had a hard on which pleased Karasuba, she kissed him on the nose and saw a vision of him smiling. This shocked her. Just then Miya, Matsu and Kazehana arrived. Miya looked away completely as Akira was fully on display and as Matsu and Kazehana blushed. The three chased the shocked but happy Karasuba. Miya chased her away as she was not yet his winged sekerei and was trying to violate him.

****4 YEARS LATER, AT MAISON IZUMO****

**It has been four years since Akira got into a coma and two since he came back. Matsu and Kazehana continued to take care of the comatose Akira. An overconfident adjuster made Akitsu unable to be winged and made sure no one knew about it, by attempting to remove Akitsu's sekerie heart or Tama. He was caught and was fired. Akitsu went into a state of shock. During these years Kazehana and Matsu did everything they could to keep a blood thirsty Karasuba away from the comatose Akira. Miya, Akitsu, Yume and Kazehana threatened Karasuba and Minaka sent Karasuba and Yume to many missions to keep them busy until Akira recovered. During these years, Takehito and Miya had Minato and soon after little Yukari who was now 1 year old. **

**They made an establishment called Maison Izumo, a boarding house for those who needed help. Takehito and Akira continued working at MBI while Miya quit the Disciplinary Squad. Akira in that year became friends with sekerei no.5: Mutsu. Akira learnt he had attained an increase in his swordsmanship and as well as strength. He after ordering a horse-slayer practiced with Mutsu and became partners like Yume and Karasuba. Akira requested to Kazehana and Matsu to allow him to speak to Yume and fulfill a promise they made. Kazehana and Matsu agreed understandingly.**

****AT A DESERTED AREA, NEAR MBI****

**Sekerei No. 88: Musubi, sekerei no. 22: Kochou, sekerei no. 87: Kaho, sekerei no.65: Taki and sekerei no. 104 Haihane were kidnapped from MBI and now were being taken somewhere in a military vehicle. Yume and Karasuba. They were too late to save the little sekerei. Shortly after as Yume was still checking on the girls, Kazehana, Mutsu and Akira came to assist them. Matsu came long to find out what the enemy did to them Karasuba fled the area but kept an eye on the situation from afar.**

****AT MBI LABS****

**"****Yume! What happened to them?" a concerned Akira asked. Yume was able to get close to Akira after Akira managed to control his powers, but it was unknown to Yume. Before she could answer, Matsu quickly suggested to take them back to MBI. There, Takehito tried to heal them with the jinki but before that Akira stopped him by saying that the jinki would not be suitable in the girls' conditions. They were thinking of a way to revive them and especially after Matsu found out that their sekerei hearts have been damaged and they would die if nothing was done. **

**Yume, Kazehana, Matsu were deeply concerned. Yume spent lots of time with Musubi, Kochou having the same ability as Matsu spent more time with her, Kazehana spent a lot time with Kaho and Karasuba spent her time training Haihane.**

**Akitsu was hearing a voice and it was not that cold voice she heard during the time when Akira was in comatose. It was a gentler voice but with more authority. Akitsu was asked to go to the children. **

There Akira, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba and Yume also heard the voice.

**'I am Amaterasu, the goddess and am speaking to you all for telling you that you all are being used by a demoness and I know a way to help the little ones. See who among you ladies have the best bond with which child and then share a bit of you energy and combine it with Akira and give it to the individual girls. None of you will be harmed but you ladies will feel little discomfort during the process and it doesn't matter if you are winged by him or not, all it matters is that you are bonded with him.' **

Akira believed it and Yume and Akitsu did as well. However Matsu and the others were shaky. So Yume volunteered first. She looked at Akira and began using her tama, while Akira used his spirit energy. They panted and Yume was in discomfort but pushed through the pain. Akira grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" I am here for you Yume-chan." he said with a smile.

"Even though I turned you down and kept my distance?" Yume asked with tears. Akira nodded. She pushed through with Akira's support and Musubi's damaged tama was glowing. Little Musubi opened her eyes and hugged Akira and Yume. Akira looked at Yume lovingly, to which she blushed.

"Doesn't it feel like we have conceived or given our daughter life, Yume-chan? " after this Yume became EVEN REDDER but smiled shyly and nodded. This made all the other sekerei women jealous and their adoration for Akira increase, just as their maternal instincts screamed at them and ached to help the little sekerei girls. Even Karasuba was affected and her confusion started to fade while love for Akira came. The happy moment was disrupted as Yume fell, and as Karasuba clutched her head in pain. Mist began to form as Akitsu too was in pain Yume's body began to vanish and the people became confused.

****AT MAISON IZUMO****

**Akira was distraught by the loss of his best friend who died by trying to heal Akitsu ; via using the Jinki. He was unable to sleep as Miya was being consoled by Kazehana and Matsu. Later, Akira began to dream and a voice which spoke to him during his entrapment inside the cave.**

**_**/Akira saw himself in a village in Japan. It was during a war. He saw a tall muscular, yet with an apportionately thin waist man with spiky tall hair walking with a beautiful woman, who resembled Akitsu/Yume/Karasuba. He saw that the woman was pregnant and heard her call the man by the name of Zanza. They were happy.**_**

**_**The scenario changed as he saw an old man, mainly a shogun who came to Zanza for help. It turned out that men were vanishing from the village and being turned to ice or frozen. Others were see to be hypnotized and killed their wives. Zanza went to slay the demoness known as Yuki-onna. He came to her icy lair and saw her feeding off of the frozen men while other worshiped her and pleasing her sexually(orally). He got spotted by the Yuki-onna who ordered her slaves to capture him and bring him to her. Zanza escaped but he was then being frozen by the snow woman known as Yukiko. Yukiko tried to hypnotize him but she was shocked to find her charms unaffected. She was even more shocked to see Zanza break through her trap. Yukiko made a deal with Zanza and said if he fought with her, then she will let go of the hypnotized men and if he won against her in sword combat, then she will not only release the hypnotized men but unfreeze the the frozen men and let them go. Zanza agreed and he beat her using his swordsmanship skill. Yukiko help up her hand of the bargain, but became almost obsessed with Zanza. Akira was amazed by Zanza's skill. **_**

**_**Yukiko tried may advances on Zanza but all failed. Zanza's pregnant wife prayed to Amaterasu seeking guidance. Amaterasu advised Zanza to pray to her general Futsu-Nushi, the war god of swords, fires and lightning. Futsu-Nushi gave Zanza power but aid he may die but as Zanza's spirit and souls and body were very strong, he was able to make use of the gift. He fought Yukiko and almost won but Yukiko then found out the reason why Zanza didn't fall for her lustful desires. it was due to his devotion to his fiancee who was equally devoted and loving. **_**

**_**She killed her slowly in front of Zanza but not before impersonating her and having her way with Zanza. After the illusion disappeared, Zanza was distraught and after burying his beloved wife and unborn child, while Mara laughed, slapped Mara. Mara still couldn't believe that he was still able to resist her. She cursed his soul, going crazy and attacked as Zanza got used to his new powers and vowed to use these powers and end Yukiko. A decade passed and Zanza created a demonic horse-slayer (Like Senosuke's but with demonic attributes. a shield which Mara could not perpetrate as it was made from Zanza's very own demonic flesh and scales. The final battle came and the island which was apart of East Japan separated and was swallowed by the Pacific Ocean, to the east because of the battle.**_**

**_**As being cursed, Zanza's soul traveled aimlessly until he prayed to Futsu-Nushi and the deity locked his soul in his horse slayer and shield. The spirit of Zanza awaits for the day when the creator gives him an opportunity to eradicate Yukiko directly or indirectly.**_**

**_**A voice, namely the voice of Zanza spoke to Akira. "Akira Sagara, now you see what kind of being Yukiko is and was. If we work together, then we can get rid of the snow bitch for good. That way you can be happy and my spirit will rest easy and you will also gain my powers or rather be able to keep them. You should start training and I will assist you. BUT you must find my shield back in the cave./**_**

**Akira awoke and decided to begin his journey.**

_**WHAT AWAITS AKIRA,AND WHAT ENJOYMENT WILL YUKIKO GAIN FROM KARASUBA'S HORMONAL AND MENTAL IMBANCES AS SHE IS SPLIT APART FROM WANTING TO KILL AND RAPE AKIRA? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AKITSU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YUME? WILL KARASUBA BE WINGED BY AKIRA OR WILL SHE WING HERSELF. PLUS WERE THE OTHER LITTLE SEKEREI SAVED LIKE MUSUBI? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Akira: The Unholy Ashikabi. **_

PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND PM


End file.
